


The child without a childhood

by Pawprinter



Series: Word Count Challenge [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Momma Clarke, Post-Episode: s04e13 Praimfaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawprinter/pseuds/Pawprinter
Summary: Madi, while young, has survived hardships that broke Clarke's heart. She had lost everything during Praimfaya - her family, her friends, and her neighbours. But, even before the wave of death, she suffered loss. She was a Nightblood and raised in fear.She was a child without a childhood.Note: a short drabble dedicated to my Twitter followers.





	The child without a childhood

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is part of a project I've decided to do (which I call the "Word Count Challenge"). For every increment of followers I get on Twitter, I'm challenging myself to write a fic that is exactly that number of words in length. A few weeks ago, I hit 400 followers, so I wrote a fic that is exactly 400 words long :)
> 
> Two previous fics that are apart of this project:  
> -"The Pain" for 100 words  
> -"Be Free" for 200 words  
> -"Something Beautiful" for 300 words
> 
> Enjoy xxx

Without hesitation, Clarke reached forward and brushed some stay tears away from Madi’s face. Without any other light around them, Clarke could barely see the outline of the young girl’s face. She knew from past experiences that it would be twisted fear from nightmares. She was almost glad that she couldn’t see her expression.

Clarke’s didn’t have to ask what was wrong – she knew. Sometimes, the young girl would wake up panicked, not knowing where she was or where her parents were. Even after she remembered, the fear and the loss were fresh. The tears would follow naturally.

She was so young, yet she had experienced _so much_ heartbreak and fear. For the first several years of her life, Madi was scared beyond belief that a Flamekeeper would take her away. She was taught that anyone outside of Shadow Valley meant to harm her. She was taught that she could lose her family, her neighbours, and her childhood.

Although, it wasn’t like she had much of a childhood either way. Clarke could relate. It wasn’t her parents’ fault – they tried their very best to shield her from the terrors of the world. Much like life on the Ark, it was just a product of their upbringing. The fear and loneliness came with the fact they were survivors.

Her whole life had been comprised of hiding, fearing, and wondering when the day would come where she could walk free. While her childhood wasn’t taken away by a Flamekeeper as she was brought to Polis, her childhood was still lost. All due to her blood.

It was evident to Clarke that Madi was a survivor the first moment that they met. She had managed to survive Praimfaya and spent almost 50 days on her own. Madi was exceptional in every regard.

Yet, as she held the sobbing girl tightly, Clarke was reminded that she was still a child. She was a child that was raised under the ground in fear. She was a child without parents. She was a child without a childhood.

Madi was stronger than Clarke ever was at that age, and it broke her heart. In this moment, she swore to herself – no other harm would fall upon this child. Not if she could help it.

“It’s okay, Madi,” Clarke whispered, pulling the quivering girl tighter under her arm. “You’re safe. I won’t let anything hurt you.” _I promise._


End file.
